Fryst the Wolf (Current Version)
"Seriously, stop it with the snow and ice puns," - Fryst Fryst the Wolf is a reboot of a character adopted from LePoissonRouge The original page can be found here. Reboot Sometime in February, after River the Echidna's reboot, it was decided that a new version of Fryst the Wolf and Rogue the Bat would be made, since they are adopted characters and I preferred it if we had different pages for my portrayal of the characters and LePoissonRouge's portrayal of them. After re-thinking some ideas from the original, as well as slight redesign, Fryst was eventually "finished." However, several months passed and this page slowly grew to be outdated and nearly forgotten, however it is being re-worked now. Personality Fryst, at first glance, seems cold, silent, and she isolates herself from strangers. She generally refuses to talk to people, even if they're the ones who approach her, but she doesn't try to rudely brush them off. She's distant, but polite as well, and has a generally good sense of manners and courtesy. Once this first layer of her behavior is broken through, her personality seems to split into two branches. The first branch is mostly made up of traits that she picked up from her adopted family. Fryst is shown to be very attached to family and friends, and she is rather protective of them, but at the same time enjoys joking and messing with them. If a stranger can somehow manage to befriend her, she'll give them the same treatment. Another trait from this branch is that she is a pacifist, and doesn't fight unless in defense of self or defence of others. However, the second branch is very different in contrast. These traits normally appear when she's faced with any sort of personal conflict emerges. When faced with certain things, she acts passive-aggressive and short tempered, often making an outburst towards others, but generally ones that she doesn't have a close relationship with. However, with people that she cares for, she instead acts more paranoid and afraid, as not to hurt them. Powers and Abilities Being an arctic wolf, Fryst is extremely durable in low temperatures and snowy weather. However, to counter this, she doesn't do very well in the heat, as it leaves her exhausted. Also due to her species, she has a heightened sense of smell and hearing. As a result, she is able to detect someone attempting to sneak up on her with ease. Fryst possesses cyrokinesis, also known as the manipulation of ice and snow. With just a touch of her hand, she can freeze an object or cover it in frost. She only fights in self defense, therefore she hasn't recieved much practice with her powers, and as a result doesn't know their full extent. She knows that she is able to send a blast of ice at an opponent and can force icicles to form; however at her full potential she is capable of creating full-out blizzards. Weaknesses Since fire and ice are opposites, Fryst is susceptible to flames. For an unknown reason, if she is burned, the injury takes a longer amount of time to heal than an average person. If faced against a pyrokinetic (or a sub-type), they could have the potential to cancel out her attacks, leaving only steam behind. Gallery GoAwayAnna.png|What makes you think she wants to build a snowman? IMG 3963.jpg|OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN HERE! I AM A HORRIBLE DISGRACE! Fryst-00b.jpg|The people in my kingdom are ignorant jerks, so they chased me through the snow... Now I'm singing on a mountain, I bet you want me to "let it go" Frystwolfie.png|I completely forgot I requested something... also I should update this page someday... Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities